1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Small-sized Integrated RF Type Repeater, in more details, it related to Small-sized Integrated RF Type Repeater that makes good output waveform transmit even in a state of low isolation margin to be realized minimization of Oscillation volume due to delay reduction of Repeater by application of RF type which possible to use of Filter with low delay, not IF type which used SAW Filter or Digital Filter with a relatively high delay, and it takes effect to expand so much service scope by improvement of output gain with this in the embodiment of Small-sized Integrated Repeater.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, Oscillation of Repeater means phenomenon which organized signal from the Distributor Antenna to the Donor Antenna (2) again as illustrated in FIG. 1. But then, in this case, when organized volume is increased, the service of Repeater can not be performed due to the occurrence of Oscillation
It is important to secure the isolation in order to prevent Oscillation phenomenon of Repeater, and it differs according to the structure of Repeater. Specially, distance between Distributor Antenna and Donor Antenna of the Repeater is main element, and the closer distance, the more difficult to secure the isolation, and difficult to obtain the desired gain.
Recently, the Repeater has been made smaller so as to install it in the building or home easily, Smaller-sized Integrated Repeater which made in integrated type is featuring. In case of Small-sized Integrated Repeater, Distributor Antenna and Donor Antenna is located in the same body structurally and close to an absolute location, so it has a problem that difficult to reduce the Oscillation volume than conventional distributed Repeater. Therefore, in case of conventional Small-sized Integrated Repeater, the technology on security of the isolation, and addition of reflection plate by structure change in order to prevent Oscillation, or prevention of Oscillation with addition of Feedback circuit in the internal junction circuit in order to prevent Oscillation tend to be developed.
On the other hand, the above stated conventional Small-sized Integrated Repeater makes use of IF Type Repeater as FIG. 2, and IF Type means that the method which makes restore and amplify it to the original frequency by Filtering after converting received signal to the Intermediate Frequency. In this case, Filter in the internal circuit of conventional Repeater takes only interest in Filtering function which appropriate to remove the other signal, or in case of foreign countries, SAW Filter (10) or Digital Filter (10) is used for IF Filtering so as to choose the frequency band.
However, in case of Small-sized Integrated Repeater, Distributor Antenna and Donor Antenna are attached to the Junction circuit part in Patch Antenna Type and integrated Type, and so SAW Filter or Digital Filter which excels in capability of the interference removal but with high delay element is not entirely necessary to use intentionally because it is not an object of wireless test although it has less interference removal between another company. Nevertheless, all conventional Small-sized Integrated Repeaters are embodied with IF Type which made use of SAW Filter or Digital Filter, and so the Oscillation volume cannot help increasing due to the delay increase, and they had a problem which cannot help decreasing output gain by the increase of isolation margin with this.
Therefore, as the present invention is achieved to solve conventional problem as, the purpose of the present invention is to be transmitted good output waveform even in a state of low isolation margin to be realized minimization of Oscillation volume due to delay reduction of Repeater by application of RF type which possible to use of Filter with low delay, not IF type which used SAW Filter or Digital Filter with a relatively high delay, and to provide Small-sized Integrated RF Type Repeater to expand so much service scope by improvement of output gain with this.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide Small-sized Integrated RF Type Repeater which convenient for installation and maintenance because the Service (transmitting) Antenna, the Donor (receiving) Antenna and the Shield Box are installed inside the Cover, and also has improved output gain and good radiation pattern, and miniaturization is possible.